Talk:Future's End (episode)
Mobile Emitter I moved this info from the 'Mobile Emitter' section of The Doctor. It seems to me it's place is here, and a short summary is enough for the Doc. -- Redge 02:20, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) :In 2373, the ''Voyager ran into the ''Aeon'', under command of Captain Braxton. He insisted that Voyager was responsible for a disaster in the 29th century that destroyed the Sol system, our solar system. In the ensuring battle between the two ships, the Aeon's temporal navigation system was knocked off course, and Voyager was pulled into the temporal rift the timeship generated.'' :Arriving in 1996, Captain Janeway locates an older, slightly crazier Captain Braxton, who had been lost on Earth since 1967, when his timeship crashed. He explains that the timeship had fallen into the hands of Henry Starling, who had used the technology from the ship to start the microchip and computer revolutions on Earth, with him profitering. Braxton realizes that if Starling launches the timeship on a mission to the 29th century to gain more technology to exploit, and doesn't align the temporal matrix correctly, it will create a temporal explosion, like the one he actually witnessed destroying the Sol system. :While trying to teleport the timeship from Starling's office to ''Voyager, Starling uses 29th century technology to use the transport beam as a downlink. He succeeds in downloading 20% of the main computer core, including the Doctor. Using the holoemitters in the office, Henry tries to ellicit information out of the Doctor. When he refuses, he reconfigures the Doctor's tactile response sensors to allow him to feel pain. When called out to meet Rain Robinson, Starling equips the Doctor with an autonomous self-sustaining mobile holo-emitter. This allowed the Doctor to travel into environements without emitter equipment, especially outdoor environments.'' PNA This page needs more information and to be reorganized, and, at the very least, wikified. -Platypus Man 19:34, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Future's End: Background Information There's no canon reference to the Federation monitoring the timeline from the 26th century. The time-pod used in (TNG) by Berlinghoff Rasmussen was never given a stated origin, other than a 26th century historian. I'd have to watch that episode again (it's been quite a while) but I seem to remember that the ship is similar in design to Braxton's timeship, although bigger. Even though there's no direct reference to Starfleet it is logical that Starfleet would be aware of, and involved (in some manner) in approving historical research within the Federation. Unless the historian was from outside the Federation (does the episode give any indication of the historian's nationality/origin?) it's quite likely his expedition was approved by Starfleet, or at least known of. Given what we know about events past that (the Temporal Accord, the future Starfleet that monitors and fixes the timeline) this also makes sense. Would it be better to note that it's potentially part of Starfleet and leave the item otherwise the same? Maybe I should dig out that TNG episode and watch it again first. :) Maestro4k 21:36, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Future's End: Background Information part 2 Several explanations are given as to why the eugenics wars are not mentioned in this episode yet not the simplest. This is a time travel episode, things may have happened differently due to the early arrival of Braxton and his ship. --User with a probe 23:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Then add it. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:58, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :But consider this: If the Eugenics Wars didn't happen, or happened differently, Khan might never have been sent into space. Kirk's Enterprise might not have encountered him. Kirk might not have marooned him on Ceti Alpha V. Khan might not have escaped from Ceti Alpha V to attempt vengeance on Kirk. The battle with Khan over the Genesis Device might not have taken place. Spock might not have died, and there might not have been a Genesis planet. Kirk and his crew would not have been on their way to Earth from Vulcan because they might not have been on Vulcan in the first place. (And if they had, Spock might not have recognized the "whale song" for what it was, given that he would not have recently undergone a massive re-education.) Earth might have been destroyed by the Whale Probe, thus no twenty-fourth century or Picard or Sisko or Janeway. ::Wasn't Roddenberry's vision for the timeline that the 21st Century was littered with one big war after the other? Wasn't the Eugenic's Wars a baseline for making soldiers compliant with drugs and so forth before the 'eastern coalition' started WWIII? And if that's so, then as soon as Voyagers Hull had been found in the 29th Century, hadn't time itself changed, wouldn't something different be seen in the makeup of what Starfleet was?Lightningbarer 18:36, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Binary system In this episode Harry Kim was asked by Captain Janeway to download some information from her tricorder which was linked to Starling's computer, he makes the remark that Voyager's computer will need sometime to convert the computer's binary information, as if the computer on Voyager isn't binary-based, however, in the episode , the Voth paleontologists when examining a computer access panel on Voyager while phase-cloaked stated that the computer was a "simple binary system". Should this be included in the trivia section as an error? -- 06:19, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::He says that the computer will have to convert to "their" binary system (or something like that), maybe federation's computers use a different binary system. Jackoverfull 23:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Voyager's computers are big-endian. 02:18, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Tuvok and the sun Does anyone think that there should be a mention of the way Tuvok seems to be cautious of the sun? It seems that with the conditions of Vulcan, he would be quite comfortable. Holodecks I removed this: :* Harry's claim of not being able to imagine just watching a story instead of being a part of it, in reference to the holodeck versus television, conflicts with a later reference in as Commander Riker was able to switch from "objective" to "subjective" mode while using the holodeck. Harry never says it's impossible to just watch a story on the holodeck, just that he prefers to interact instead. It's hardly a conflict with the later episode. - Bridge 22:33, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::I doubt that using logic garnered from ENT makes anything reasonable, by then Berman had pretty much messed with the whole of the mythos of Star Trek.Lightningbarer 19:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the contribution. Anything constructive to add? -Angry Future Romulan 20:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, if you want my to be constructive, I will. ::::The addition of different forms of viewing a Holodeck recreation in the last episode of ENT was complete and utter deus ex machina, reason- 'these are the voyages was aired on May 15 2005, compared to this episode, which was aired Nov 6 1996 gave the writers of Trek 9 years to explain why they would think of this subjective view, they didn't and there's the point of ignoring ENT, it doesn't make sense. ::::By the time of ENT(IMO)the writers of Trek knew fans were jumping ship en masse and decided to bring back characters that had gave their other big sinking ship (this one) buoyancy by forcing some ham-fisted, out of the air reason for why we have 24th century characters in a 22nd century show.Lightningbarer (talk) 14:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think what Blair meant was, any comments having to do with changing this article, which is the purpose of talk pages? 31dot (talk) 15:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Reference to past stuff? I'm just not sure where to put this, so here's as good a place as any for now. Just after Janeway orders the search pattern for the timeship, we see a surfer in the foreground working on a surfboard. On the nose reads "McCoy". Possible reference to all the times that the crew of the Enterprise (the NCC-1701) visited past Earth?--Gaeamil 23:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Rain's friend ...because Rain did end up telling one of her friends about her discovery. Been a while since I've seen that ep. Can someone identify the friend? (If his or her identity was ever revealed.) – Sasoriza 23:35, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Starling said, "she emailed a friend of hers at JPL, who called his professor at Caltech" TribbleFurSuit 19:02, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Borg Queen Not that it's meaningful in any way, but those who contribute to this wiki seem to like to make these sorts of tenuous connections: Toward the end of "First Contact," after the Borg Queen orders Data to fire torpedoes at and destroy Cochrane's Phoenix, she tells Picard, "Watch... your future's end." Maybe she really liked that episode. Removed comments Removed the following: Nitpick-* Janeway states in this episode that she "doesn't know what her relatives were doing this far back in history 1996" but in the episode she appeared to have extensive knowledge of a relative of hers living in the year 2000. Since "11:59" takes place over two years later, it is possible that Janeway's experiences in this episode encouraged her to find out more about her ancestors. Then again, the statement is technically correct; it is possible that Shannon O'Donnel, Janeway's ancestor in "11:59", was the only one of her relatives at the time to make any sort of lasting contribution to history, which would make researching anyone else but O'Donnell during that time very difficult. uncited "is probably" statement-* When Rain Robinson calls Henry Starling to tell him about the object she finds in orbit, Starling tells her not to be premature, but have a bottle of champagne ready. He is probably referring to a tendency for SETI scientists to always have a champagne bottle in the refrigerator - waiting for the day when alien signals are detected. Do we know this for certain, or it it just a guess?- * When Voyager first arrives in the 20th century and picks up Earth's narrow band EM signals, a variety of audio clips can be heard - including one at the end that sounds distinctly like Captain Picard giving an order to Commander Riker. Not the right place- * Reference to 47: Janeway tells Chakotay that the southern California region apparently sank into the ocean after a quake in 2047. I removed the following explanations for the discrepancy involving the Eugenics Wars. Not sure if the whole thing should come out or not. Other non-canon suggestions for this discrepancy are that the wars had already finished before 1996 or did not affect Los Angeles, where this episode is set, being mainly confined to the Eastern hemisphere. It has also been suggested that the Eugenics Wars were conducted in secret so the general public did not know of them until later. Yet another explanation could be that the arrival of Braxton and his ship may have altered the timeline such that the Eugenics wars either never happened, were delayed, or were far less catastrophic than in the original timeline. However, during Rain Robinson's initial phone conversation with Henry Starling, a large model of a DY-100 type sleeper ship, similar to the SS Botany Bay which carried Khan Noonien Singh and his followers after defeat in the Eugenics Wars, can be seen. This suggests an awareness of the established timeline. --31dot 17:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC) * When Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Paris and Tuvok walk down to the beach the first time, someone on the right hand side of the frame can be seen working on a surf board that stands upright. One can briefly see the word "McCoy" on it, another TOS reference to Leonard McCoy. Removed as an uncited reference- needs evidence of a deliberate reference to be in the article. --31dot 14:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Location filming I can't give verifiable info, but MAN is it disturbing when you recognize the precise location of every shot. The Boardwalk is of course The Santa Monica Boardwalk. Most of the shots seem to be real location shooting around it. A few shots seem to be of Venice Boardwalk. The observatory is, of course, Griffith Observatory, located in Griffith Park. Griffith Observatory is currently (as well as in 1996) primarily a museum. I doubt what I'm saying is any particular revelation to any Angelinos, but BOY was it creepy recognizing individual steps, buildings, and such. 06:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :That's great, and already mentioned in the article. --31dot 11:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Removed quotes I think this one was from Part 2: "God and Heaven help us..." "Divine intervention is unlikely." : - An outlaw and the Doctor shortly after the former attempts to kill the latter. Not sure what's memorable about these: "Nobody'll know the difference!" "I'll know, Sharon. He's my brother; how can I face him knowing that our son is his son?" "All you need to know, Jack, is that I love you!" : - Sharon and Jack, on the soap opera "They are trying to '''teleport' the ship!" : - '''Henry Starling'--31dot 12:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Quasi-Cardassian Totalitarian! Braxton called a 1996 police officer a "quasi-Cardassian totalitarian" (or something like that). Should we put that in "Continuity" and say that this may suggest that relations between the Federation and the Cardassians in the 29th century are bad again? - Mitchz95 03:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe he was referring to the reputation the Cardassians built for themselves in the 24th century. Maybe how much they sucked still echoes into the 29th century. Or maybe he was referring to them in a historic sense. Maybe they made it again after their demise with the Dominion. We just dont know. Distantlycharmed 04:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. It's also entirely possible that Braxton encountered Cardassians in the twenty-fourth century and hence he disliked them, even though relations had improved. It could even be there were no Cardassians in the 29th century. Then again, Braxton could just dislike Cardassians personally. 00:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Janeway's typing ability A continuity issue seems to appear when Captain Janeway is using Starling's computer. At first she basically can't type at all, searching for and typing letters one-by-one. In the next scene, however, she types at least 10 characters lickety-split, and soon two more times. Does this seem odd to anyone else, or does she have the uncanny ability to learn the position of the keys? - by 04:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Edit: Bwahahaha, I didn't realize that not even a minute later, she reveals she's "a quick study." Statement retracted. - by 04:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reference to episode Relitivity Janeways quote about swearing never to be caught in a time travel scenario since the first day she took the captains job is ironic because in the episode "relativity" she was caught up in one, with seven of nine. Was this a reference to that episode? :It couldn't be a reference to Relativity, since that episode aired about three years after this one. 31dot (talk) 21:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Provenance of media clips Is there a way to identify every clip Neelix and Kes see? Image 1: * Woman in a long flowing white dress * Unknown * Woman with blue glasses * Woman and man hosts (looks like one of those morning shows) * Black and white image (old movie?) * Underwater fish Image 2: * Red carpet parade * Unknown * Hut with dark figure * Mutant lizard movie * Hot air balloons flying * Black and white figure crossing street I wonder if some of them might be culled from the kind of promotional colorful videos you see on department store televisions sometimes; colorful/detailed images that well illustrate the sharpness or color definition capabilities of the device in question. Particularly the white dress woman and the hot air balloons seem like that sort of image. --LauraCC (talk) 19:46, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Was't the woman with blue glasses part of the Benetton add? -- Capricorn (talk) 13:38, April 12, 2016 (UTC) With trekcore images, it's hard to tell. There's apparently a picture of a macaw that I'm not sure I see in these two images. --LauraCC (talk) 14:21, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Also, is binary interpolation (see the bottom of the screen) a term for what they're doing here (scanning media outputs)? --LauraCC (talk) 16:37, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Supposedly one of the shows is a soap opera, if that helps. --LauraCC (talk) 19:47, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::The woman in the long floating white dress looks like from a television commercial for the confection Raffaello. Tom (talk) 22:40, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Btw, there are many more media clips as the single frames are changing several times. Tom (talk) 23:52, May 7, 2016 (UTC)